Momoka and Fuyuki: BodySwap, De Arimasu! Keroro FanFic
by Peko
Summary: A mysterious silhouetted figure is following the Platoon, Momoka and Fuyuki find themselves trapped in each other's bodies and Keroro STILL hasn't succeeded in taking over the world! What will happen?


Keroro Gunsou Fan Fic

Momoka and Fuyuki: Body Swap, De Arimasu!

**This fan fiction is a comedy, and I haven't classed it as romance. However it **_**is**_** a story revolving around Fuyuki and Momoka so it will have many references to Momoka's secret love for him. Because I'm trying to give this story the same feel as the show, it will have no swearing and I've carefully steered away from anything sexual to do with two members of the opposite gender switching bodies.**

**This is my very first FanFiction and I am extremely proud of it. It's written in present tense, which I did to make it feel more fast paced like the show – I've proof read it over and over but if anything written in past tense has been included by accident then please ignore it. **

* * *

Momoka: Momoka here! I still haven't confessed to Fuyuki-kun, I'm scared that he doesn't like me as more than a friend and that I may ruin our friendship by telling him my true feelings...  
Keroro: Who cares about that, MOMOKA AND FUYUKI: BODY SWAP, DE ARIMASU! One long story in a series of posts, how's that!? Ge Gero!

Hello faithful readers, have any of your things ever gone missing? Well then, you'll know the feeling... the feeling that Natsumi knows just too well.

"STUPID FROG!" Natsumi yells from the kitchen as she rummages through one of the kitchen drawers furiously. "What have you done with my..." she trails of mid sentence as she sees Kururu reluctantly dragging the television across the living room.

Natsumi's anger evaporates from her face momentarily, to be replaced by a blank look of confusion and total bewilderment.

Kururu seems to notice Natsumi's loss for words and answers the obvious question.  
"Keroro wants this down in base."

Natsumi's anger immediately returns, "What do you mean stupid frog wants it, haven't you got your 'far superior' Keronian TVs?"

"No," Kururu answers simply, "Keroro needs this for the invasion. Kuu-ku-ku-ku."

* * *

"... And then, the machine will burst into action, over riding all Pekopon communications," Keroro explains over confidently to the rest of the platoon.

"Pekopon will be enveloped in chaos as all of the signals are interrupted, this will be our chance to strike with the machine's ace card! It will send out a high frequency sound wave that will emit from every TV, radio and computer on this planet. The sound frequency has been found by Kururu to disturb the Pekopon's mind and confuse it. THIS will be Keron's chance to sweep in and claim Pekopon as ours!"

Tamama's eyes twinkle and glisten as he looks on in admiration towards Keroro however Giroro is sat behind a desk beside him grumbling to himself.

"Well, it SOUNDS like a good plan, for once." Giroro mumbles quietly.

"You could say, a plan with no flaws?" Mois pipes in, as overly enthusiastic as ever. But almost as Mois says this, Natsumi crashes through the doors at the side of the conference room, with Kururu hanging from her grasp by his ankle.

Natsumi storms towards Keroro in a frightfully meaningfully stride, tossing Kururu to one side.

"Stupid Frog!" she bellows dangling his frog-like form an inch from her face. "So you thought that you'd steel all of our stuff did you? For your pointless invasion? Well if you thought that you'd better hope that I actually manage to beat some sense into you this time!" Natsumi smiles evilly at him, evidently enjoying every moment of this.

* * *

However, upstairs in his room, Fuyuki is obliviously working away on his notepad pc. He is snapped out of his conspiracy fuelled daydreams by the front door bell. He is making his way down the stairs when the bell rings for a second time,  
"I'm coming!" he calls down the hallway before he arrives at the door.

And stood there in the doorway is the blushing Momoka.  
"Nishizawa-san! I wasn't expecting you so soon,".

* * *

Fuyuki is stood up at the end of the living room giving a speech, as if to a large group of people. However, Momoka is the only other person in the room. She is sat across from Fuyuki, listening intently to him, although not understanding all of what he says.

Unfortunately, this tranquillity is soon disturbed by a deep grumbling sound. Fuyuki abandons what he was saying to workout what exactly this noise could be. Momoka also cups her hands to her ears to listen more carefully.

The low rumble slowly starts to become louder. Before too long, the noise has grown into a deafening roar, shaking the entire building in its foundations. Objects fall off tables and picture frames to the ground as Momoka starts to huddle into Fuyuki for protection.

The entire second floor and roof of the building split into four and go outwards and down, to sit next to the first floor. The walls on the first floor start to sink into the ground and the floors retract almost completely away into the outer walls.

From a massive, metal lined pit where the ground had previously been, a broad metal platform emerges. On the platform is the platoon, along side a curiously large metal contraption and with Natsumi tied up with a gag in her mouth beside them.

Keroro is stood on top of the machinery, brimming with confidence. "Soon, Pekopon will be OURS!"

"Yes, Gunsou," Fuyuki interrupts, "Just as soon as you get us down from here!"  
Momoka and Fuyuki are grasping onto each other for dear life and perched precariously on a ledge that's all that's left of the floor.

Kururu pulls out a remote with a long dangly antenna and a big red button on it. "I press," he says as he does so. A giant mechanical arm folds out from underneath the platform and picks Momoka and Fuyuki up by a finger and thumb, placing them down beside the platoon.

"Kururu," Keroro chuckles, "Do it!" On the same remote he had just used, Kururu flicks up the button to reveal another smaller blue one underneath.  
"I press," he repeats.

The contraption beside them suddenly bursts into life and buzzes and whirrs. Keroro leaps off from on top of the machine.

"Today is the day that Keron claims Pekopon! Behold! Behold its awesome power..." he declares as the thing explodes in his face.

In all of the smoke and fumes of the explosion, everybody turns instinctively away from the blindingly bright light.

"STUPID FROG!" Natsumi yells as she breaks free of her bounds and promptly starts beating Keroro half to death.

And as this all happens, Fuyuki sees something out of the corner of his eye for a split second. He isn't sure quite what it is, it looked like a shadow of someone running away, but with nobody casting it. Fuyuki dismisses it, it was probably his imagination.

TWO MONTHS LATER

Keroro has, predictably, whipped up yet another crack-pot invention to invade Pekopon with. This one looks even sillier than the last, it consists of a row of seats with odd helmet dishes hanging from the top of the headrests.

"Soon, Pekopon will be ours!" Keroro chuckles.

"If I got even just half a yen for every time he's said that..." Corporal Giroro murmurs to himself before being interrupted by Tamama.

"Gunsou-san!"

"Yes Tamama-nitou?"

"Don't we need some people for the machine to work? - desu."

"Well, if everything is as usual," Keroro replies, "Our 'candidates' should be arriving pretty soon."

And no sooner than he says this, Natsumi comes crashing through the door with Fuyuki close behind.

"STUPID FROG!" she yells.

"Ah, Natsumi-dono!" Keroro says in response in a surprisingly calm manner, "Take a seat,"

And out from the bottom of the seats, wires come bursting out. They entangle themselves around Fuyuki and Natsumi's ankles and drag them into two of the seats. The wires then wrap around the seats and their bodies, securing them down tight.

"STUPID FROG!" Natsumi bawls before yet more wires secure themselves over her mouth.

"That should shut her up," Kururu chuckles, "Kuu-ku-ku-ku!"  
"Start the machine" Keroro orders.

At the touch of a button, the contraption bursts into life and puffs out fumes of peculiar purple and green gas. The headsets dangling over Fuyuki and Natsumi's heads slowly lower themselves down. Natsumi is squirming and struggling, but the wires are too strong.

The coloured gasses being emitted by the machinery are coming out thicker and faster. A faint hissing can be heard as they begin to be sprayed out under extreme pressure. The gas stings everybody's eyes, making them water, and is starting to smell of burning.

"What's happening? - desu!"  
Tamama squeals, "I don't remember this in the plan!"

Kururu is searching in desperation on his computer for a solution to the problem but cannot find a way, "The system's overloaded!" He panics, "It's gone into over drive!"

"What, exactly, does that mean?" Giroro grunts bitterly to disguise his fear.

"I think she's gonna blow!" Kururu shouts through the smoke before exactly that happens.

The escaping warm gas propels the panels of metal mostly building up the machine across the room and into the air. The seats holding Natsumi and Fuyuki also fly upwards and the wires securing them in place go limp, spitting the two of them out onto the floor with a thud.

The entire scene for a second turns almost slow-motion for Fuyuki as his mind processes everything going on around him:  
_Natsumi bouncing up off the ground and reaching out to grab Keroro by the neck. Keroro desperately trying to escape her grasp and breaking into a run. Tamama curled up in a ball on the floor with his arms out in the air to protect himself. Giroro just stood gormless watching the chaos happen around him while Kururu screams as his spectacles shatter on his face._

_And then Fuyuki sees something strangely familiar in the corner of his eye, out of the window he seas a blurred silhouetted figure rushing past.  
_  
"STUPID FROG!" Natsumi screams.

"Geroo!" he cries sprinting off desperately.

Fuyuki does not dismiss this odd site this time, however. Because, he realises, he's seen it before. More than just once, the time before with the big machine built to use sound waves to conquer the Pekopon mind, but at the exact instant that all of Keroro's inventions since then have gone up in smoke or flames.

**Thank you for reading the first chapter of my labour of love, please review honestly and include constructive criticism but also keep in mind that I need some positive feedback to give me the motivation to keep on writing. Apologies to anybody who's disappointed that the switch hasn't taken place yet, it's because I'm building up to what will happen at the end in the resolution. **

**-Peko**


End file.
